


Sunflowers & Special Blend

by FangirlintheForest



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (and so is Ben lmao), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ben is totally an artist, F/M, Flowers, Rey doesn't like needles tho lololol, Tattoos, rey is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest
Summary: Ben is a barista who draws on each of his customer's coffee cups. Rey is a customer who wants to get one of his drawings tattooed. Will she find the courage to talk to him?A Reylo Coffee Shop AU
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Sunflowers & Special Blend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbytheatre08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbytheatre08/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this treat, abbytheatre08! :)

The special blend at the coffee shop on the corner of her street is truly that - special. At least, that’s what Rey says when her friends ask her why she frequents the place so much. What she  _ doesn’t _ tell them is that there’s a certain barista that has been on her mind since the first time she walked through the door.

His tousled waves of black hair might not be everyone’s cup of tea, but she finds that and his moles enchanting, and is fond of his rich brown eyes. What really caught her attention though, are the designs that he puts on each customer’s cups.

For children, she’s seen him draw things like cartoon characters to animals, to balloons. Adults get more intricate designs (time allowing).

Her favorite is the flowers.

He’s very good at them. The details he manages to add with the sharpie are amazing, seriously. She loves ordering her special blend and seeing what he manages to come up with that day. He knows her order by heart, and he calls her by name when she comes in. It’s the greatest pick-me-up she could ask for - coffee and Ben.

He smiles slightly as he hands over her coffee. Their fingers brush together as she takes it from him. 

As she exits the cafe, she flips the cup around to see what drawing she’s been given today. A sunflower wraps around the middle of the cup. It’s clear he took his time as the strokes look precise and neat. As Rey drinks the coffee, she absentmindedly thinks about how nice it would look as a tattoo.

* * *

The tattoo idea doesn’t go away. In fact, it only gets stronger within the next few days. She googles a few shops and finally settles on one, though the sight of the tattoo machines is nerve wracking. But she doesn’t call to make an appointment. She’s missing one crucial thing - the sunflower on something other than a paper cup.

She doesn’t really know how to approach this. She doubts this has ever been done before. His shift ends at 3pm, and she awkwardly comes in at 2:45 to wait.

When he hangs up his apron, she approaches the counter. His eyebrows go up. “I’m just getting off,” he gestures to the back bar. “But can I help you, Rey? You’re usually not in here this late.”

Her face goes a flaming beet red. “I’m sorry, this is kind of weird - but I really liked the sunflower you drew the other day and I was wondering if you could draw it again but on paper this time so I could get it tattooed?” The words come out in a rush - and way too quickly.

His mouth opens in utter surprise. “You...want to get my drawing tattooed?”

“Yes.” Suddenly, she wishes the ground would swallow her whole.

“That’s…. I can’t believe you like it that much.” And he actually  _ blushes _ .

“I love all of them actually.” She admits, shrugging shyly.

“Is this your first one?” She nods. “Are you going by yourself?”

“Yes?” It comes out as more of a question, and her mind revisits the ground swallowing her. That sounds nice right about now.

“Can I come with you? I was wanting to get one myself.”

_ What? _

“You mean like a date?” The words come out before she can stop them and Rey immediately slaps a hand over her traitorous mouth.

“Do you want it to be?” He asks, a small smile growing on his face.

That is enough for her to become less stunned. “Do you?” she shoots back. She’s actually curious as to what he’ll answer.

She is rewarded by a blinding smile. “Meet me here at three on Saturday and we can work on the design. I’ll buy a late lunch if you want.”

Rey smiles back. “That’s perfect. I’ll be there.”

He starts walking backward to the door, shoving his hands in his black jeans. “Sweet. I look forward to it, Rey.” With one last smile, he’s out of the door.

A date with Ben. Who knew she could be this lucky? Rey smiles as she orders her coffee. Who knew Special Blend would lead to this.

She’s not quite sure how to tell him she’s afraid of needles.


End file.
